Break You Hard
by NKennett
Summary: "My name is Bonnie Bennett. I am sure you have heard of me? If you hate me don't read this then. Here I'll be slaying your faves one by one. So be aware, prepare yourself to watch your idols fall, which they will, because I'm not their pedestal anymore. I am about to break them hard" -Dark!Bonnie disconnected oneshot series. One shots to kill.
1. Jeremy & the ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from TVD. **

**Author's note: So I suck at summaries, but this thing just came up in my head. Jeremy is a SOB for cheathing on Bonnie with a ghost. And I think he deserves to pay for it. So read it, enjoy. =]**

_In Denver..._

"Slow down a little bit" Bonnie was relaxed "Take it out and put it back again and again"

He did as he was told. Eager to please her.

Jeremy wasn't believing in what was happening. His dream was coming true. The girl he had a crush on was flesh and bones and he was touching, licking, pinching it.

He could barely rationalize.

It felt like a first time to him.

He was holding back with every fiber of his being to not orgasm so quickly.

Bonnie was smiling under his body. He was trying to keep the slow pace she asked, but I was hard with her moaning taking over his room. What a sexy sound.

When Bonnie decided to pay him a visit on the family house he was now living in Denver, he did question his mind if that was another one of his day dreams about her.

Reality was calling him back after she opens his window with an atypical and suggestive smile.

He asked her what was she doing in Denver and why she never told him she was visiting, but she simply took her top off and shut his lips with a sexy kiss.

He needed answers, but there is no way he was going to stop her.

Her eyes were so greedy.

Bonnie had a flower fragrance on and it intoxicated his nostrils, setting his mind on fire.

She pushed him against the wall, and went straight to his pants.

Unbuckling his belt and unzipping them, she was quickly pulling both, pants and underwear to the floor.

_What a nice and hard thick surprise_, Bonnie smiled at her own thought. When she took his cock into her mouth she could feel his body reacting immediately to it. She sucked up and down his shaft mimicking the thrusting motion of what she wanted from him.

While wandering with her tongue on the side of his member, she murmured "Aestuo". Her mouth got hot in temperature, and she swallowed his cock again.

"Fuck, Bonnie" The very hot sensation scared Jeremy at first, but he got used to it. It was delicious to ransom to what she would give him.

Bonnie liked the eye contact. She was amused by his perplexed expression.

"Algor" She murmurs against his phallus and the next sensation was overwhelming to the boy in front of her.

Bonnie's mouth was ice cold. The quick shuffle was new to Jeremy. He knew Bonnie was using magic to change the temperature so fast and so extremely. Damn, it was good.

He was shaking like a little girl under Bonnie's mouth.

It was too much to handle, and when her sucking got a hold of his shaft viciously, he ejaculates a small amount inside of her mouth.

Bonnie's first task was done. She got up and holds Jeremy, who is out of breath and sweating like a pig.

"Do you think we can get into trouble if we finish it in your bed?" She was staring into his eyes.

She needed to hear his answer.

"No" He said between breaths "No problem at all"

"But, you know, someone can show up" Bonnie played with her bra, calling his attention to her cleavage. She pulled his face to look back to her eyes.

"I don't care if someone shows up Bonnie"

She wanted so badly _someone_ was hearing it.

Jeremy grabbed her butt, lifting her up and laying her on bed. He managed to remove her pants and bra.

He stopped or a minute, to admire it. He was very happy and thankful to life right now. Bonnie in his bed looked so damn good. He loved her petite body, and her dark skin was the final touch for perfection. He had to taste it.

There were something new to Bonnie, though. It wasn't her new make up style, that suited her very well by the way, nor the high heels. It was something inside of her. She was never like that when they were together. He liked her old ways, she was cute and caring, but now the cute turned into hot as hell. She hasn't really talked much yet, but Jeremy noticed her new confidence, and that...worked better than any sexy clothing.

He wanted to taste her folds so badly, but unfortunately, he wasn't a pro. He wasn't sure if he could do to her what she did to him.

Bonnie was patient. Directing him where to go, not with words, but with those soft moans that he loved so much to hear.

Unfortunately, Bonnie didn't have much time for that, so she grabbed his hair and pulled his head up "Fuck me"

Jeremy felt his blood pumping his cock right back up. He entered her, and heaven came down on his head.

Her rings squeezing his cock lightly was not helping him to last longer.

"Slow down a little bit" Bonnie was relaxed "Take it out and put it back again and again"

He did as he was told. Eager to please her.

That feeling of having and losing him in and out of her was the apex. Being invaded many times was her favorite part of sex. She loved it.

Bonnie now decided to be on top. Jeremy

"Bonnie..I" Jeremy couldn't hold it for too long.

She shushed him with her index finger "I'll take care of that" Bonnie closed her eyes and started a back and forth movement.

And she did take care of it. Apparently Jeremy felt something "holding" back his orgasm.

_Another magic trick,_ thought Jeremy. It doesn't matter, all he could see was her body flowing on top of him, her expression flawless, with her hair all over her face. She grabbed his hand and held it against her left breast, forcing him to tighten it.

Bonnie was getting frantic. She had a huge grin on her face, riding back and forth and trying to reach her nirvana by doing so.

He felt her liquids taking over the space he was occupying inside of her, warm, condensed, soft.

When Bonnie "allowed" Jeremy to do the same by letting go of the power holding him, she watched his body jerks underneath hers. She tilted her head to the side, still riding him slowly, and appreciated how the younger boy's reaction. His face features twisted while he was releasing himself inside of her.

Little Jeremy. Not so little by what she saw and felt.

Jeremy was somewhat interesting: there were a gratitude expression on his face. Very flattering by the way.

Bonnie jumped out of the bed after Jeremy was finished.

He was sweaty and breathing heavy.

Bonnie walked naked to the bathroom while Jeremy watched her with a very innocent, and curious face.

He was trembling a little bit. He felt weak, his energy was almost gone.

Bonnie came back within seconds and Jeremy covered up his privates with a pillow.

Bonnie only laughed.

Getting on top of him again, she gave him a soft kiss, holding his head with one of her hands.

Undoing the kiss, Bonnie tried to leave the bed again, but Jeremy held her hand "Bonnie, I am so happy that you are here! But how..."

Bonnie snapped two fingers of her free hand and Jeremy fell unconscious, head to the side of the bed.

Bonnie didn't want to chat.

She managed to quickly put her clothes back on. Thinking to herself how everything worked out. But talking to Jeremy wasn't really part of the plan, she most definitely didn't want to deal with questions.

_At least not from him. _But she couldn't leave without the cherry on the top of this ice cream.

"_Commonstro are effigia" _Bonnie words were whispered low and effectively. Her ear captured a low crying coming from the corner of the room behind her back.

Her smirk was shinning. She slowly turned on her heels.

"So, did you like the show, sweetie?" The sarcasm didn't only come from her words, but her eyes were glowing it.

"What are you doing here?" You could feel the tears on her voice. Anna was crouching by the corner.

"Oh, what am I doing here? I should have asked you the same thing when you started haunting him when he was with me, shouldn't I?"

"Why are you doing this?" Anna didn't want to look at Bonnie.

"Anna, spare me from your act. Save it to Ghost Busters or Halloween." Bonnie walked towards her, and kneel in front of her, grabbing her chin and forcing Anna to look at her.

Anna refused.

"Look at me!" Anna opened her eyes "You really thought you would do what you did to me and get away with it?"

Anna couldn't find words to reply.

"First with that idiot Ben, then Jeremy... You are really sneaky aren't you?" Bonnie got even closer to her "So how did you like to find out how volatile your boyfriend can be?" Bonnie frowned "Isn't it good?"

Anna's eyes answered to Bonnie's question with bitter tears.

Bonnie giggled like a little kid and got closer to Anna's face "So now you know how I felt" and pecked her "Bitch".

Bonnie got up and sat by the bay window, putting her boots back on.

"Why? Bonnie? Do you still like him? Do you want him back?"

"Haha" Bonnie finished zippering her boots, and leaned over her thighs, elbows on top of her knees "Kol doesn't like threesome with humans." Bonnie's face frowned "Do you know how hard it was to convince him to let me do this here?" She pointed to Jeremy's knocked out body. "He can get very jealous sometimes, you know"

Anna reacted quickly, coming Bonnie's way to strike her.

"Crudus materia" Bonnie said, and Anna pass right through her.

Anna tried with everything she could to attack Bonnie. But she could barely touch her, nor anything. She was just an abstract shape crossing through Bonnie like air.

"What did you do?" Anna screamed in desperation.

Bonnie opened the same window she got in the room, letting one leg outside "Good luck with your love story now that you are abstract and can't touch materials anymore. Now that Jeremy knows what good sex can be, I don't think his ghost girlfriend will be able to even start touching him."

Outside Bonnie waved goodbye with a huge bright smile to Anna.

Anna wasn't sure if she flew away or dematerialized.

But she was sure of something, Bonnie Bennett was not the same one she have met once.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it =]**


	2. Katherine & Rebekah

Entering the hotel room, Bonnie shuts the door behind her loudly, in order to make the room notice her presence.

"You look tired" Katherine said after turning down the volume of the radio system. Rebekah and her where busting some dance moves for tonight's concert.

"And I am" Bonnie answered falling on the black leather sofa "But extremely excited, I wouldn't lose this concert for anything"

"Especially after getting the tickets for free, courtesy of my compelling skills" Rebekah flashed the three tickets and fanned herself with them.

For some unknown and incomprehensible reason, lately, they were very close.

For the last month Bonnie Bennett, Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikaelson where 'hanging out together'.

It is hard to explain from any point of view.

Maybe it was the loneliness. Maybe it was the feeling of being left behind. Hard to decide which common feeling tied them together.

For example, who, truly who would try to bond with such enigmatic character as Katherine Pierce? She lows her walls for no one, she cares for no one. And Rebekah, a frantic attention seeker with a very whinnying personality and very low social skills and deep daddy issues...who would consider her a good person to be friends with?

This two girls in front of Bonnie were nobody's friends, actually. And truth be told, right now, so was Bonnie.

Bonnie's heart was an impenetrable labyrinth of grieve and resentment at this point. Her good and caring feelings turned their backs on her. She was convinced that her good deeds were almost the same as her bad ones: both led her to nothing.

Why be a good girl if she has to keep helping the ones that are doing the bad things?

Why would she sacrifice so much in order to get nothing in return?

Being selfless is definitely a good characteristic, but Bonnie was done with the Messiah complex. No more saving those ones who would not recognized they were being saved and that they needed her for more than miraculous magic tricks.

She could not tell exactly when this 'friendship' started, and why the hell she called it friendship. They spent lot of time together, it was true, but where this was going nobody knew.

Bonnie was afraid of herself. Her magic was growing and apparently everybody else but her was taking advantage of it. She was afraid of herself. People around her seemed to know more than she did about her magical conditions and still, they are preferred to keep her in the dark.

Almost like having a lion for a house pet. Do never let the feel of hunting and ravishing meat cross the lion's mind and everything will be alright.

But no. Something happened. Actually lots of things happened. She wasn't sure if it was their fault, or her own for letting it happen to her, for allowing herself to be kicked and screamed around as if everything she was doing was still not enough.

Oh well, now the lion was starving for some juicy meat.

Rebekah started it all, Bonnie would say. The thousand year old plastic doll decided to tell Bonnie a thing or two about Bonnie's ancestors, and why not, share a little bit about her troubled mind and life just to see how much Bonnie would care.

Bonnie was bitter inside and Rebekah kind of knew and felt it. Takes one to know one. How would she know that Elena's best friend would be so ready to welcome her and even better, pay attention and give credit to what she said?

Rebekah came in with a broken and fragile heart, unstable mind and nobody by her side. Bonnie couldn't give much because, there were not much left to give.

What a way to live your eternal life, huh, Rebekah?

And without really noticing -really?- they had some type of bonding. Maybe destiny have put them together.

Who fucking knows?

To complete the circle of strangeness in Bonnie's life, who would have thought, Katherine would join them for the ride? 'Why?' is a better question.

Both girls decided to not look for answers and just stab the crazy bitch if it was ever needed.

For real, what other bad thing could happen for Bonnie or Rebekah? And if it did, who but them would be better to finish Katherine's life?

It is not like they cannot protect themselves from each other.

There.

That's what it was: their trust was generated by the fact that they can easily take each others life or protect their own with the same strength.

They never needed anyone else. No shinning Armour knight to come and save them if they where captured by the bad witch. No mother or father to tell about all the evil out there.

In fact, right now, t_hey were all the evil out there_.

That's Bonnie's poison. She came to find out, like the other two, that she was her worst enemy.

She have put herself on that life she used to have. She made herself available to whoever asked.

Even fucking Klaus Mikaelson.

Now there they were, giving a break from over thinking their lives, and being excited like regular humans to go to Madonna's concert.

Rebekah was talking about how she was going to compel some people to get to Madonna, and then compel her to say at the stage "This next song is to my girl, Rebekah" before 'Girl Gone Wild's act.

"And then later we can go to a club or something" Katherine was drinking pure vodka. And the idea wasn't so bad.

"You look so tired and moody" Rebekah said to Bonnie, grabbing the bottle from Katherine's hand.

"I am tired, but not in a bad mood, not at all"

"Hmm...did you eat the Gilbert boy alive?" Katherine smirked."Should have brought the leftovers home".

Bonnie looked to her amused "And she was there too, the ghost"

"Ugh, she is so annoying" Katherine wasn't really a fan of Anna. "I don't like her"

"As if you liked someone" Rebekah gave her the bottle back.

Katherine gulped at least five times "I like you guys" Her smile was so fake Rebekah chocked on a laugh.

"You are such a lying bitch, Katherine" Bonnie was laughing too.

"Hey, I trying to bond here" Even Katherine was laughing "OK, whatever. Oh, oh I like someone, I like Madonna"

Rebekah was feeling extra comfortable between these girls. Very relaxed and enjoying their time together. Maybe in her head, they were the sisters she never had, or the best non-friends she always wanted.

It wasn't that hard for her to deal with them two. Ever since Bonnie hooked up with Kol, which by the way it turned into a tornado that almost destroyed Mystic Falls, she found Bonnie ready to hear her, although, this new Bonnie that she was getting to know was dark and cold, so she was probably hearing her, but not listening.

She bought Bonnie's attention with magic secrets and tricks she knew from Ayanna. That was the best buy ever, and the 'friendship' bonus that came with it was amazing. She had always secretly wanted someone with the power to understand her, which was so hard to find.

Katherine was a whore in every way, that tried to lure her brother Elijah and manage to run from Klaus. Smart ass bitch, how to not have her around? Besides she was fun. And someone as wit as her should be considered an acquaintance not an enemy.

For Bonnie it was different. Katherine saved her from Klaus once. Bonnie told Katherine that she was not going to pay her with magic, like her cousin did before. Katherine was okay with it, really trying to stay out of trouble.

Klaus, Klaus... How hard it was for her to accept that he cut her from his life. After a long time of loyalty? What is going on with this new world she was in? He left her, she had nowhere to go. Elijah was probably in Europe and Finn was dead and gone. Kol was her last resort. And ever since he met Bonnie, they couldn't keep their genitals apart from each other. Not that it bothered her, but damn, why their brothers can't leave the girls around her alone?

At least Bonnie was better to him then all the other bitches that have approached her siblings.

"Are you guys ready?" Katherine finished the bottle without even breathing.

"Katherine, a whore and an alcoholic, what a marvel" Apparently the truth didn't hurt none of the girls, and they had this unsaid pact of always speaking the truth.

Who knows until when this partnership would last, but until then...

"Rebekah, my favorite whinny plastic doll with daddy issues"

"Am I your favorite?" Rebekah blank her eyes several times holding her hands together.

"All time, one and only"

Both vampires were strike by a sudden strong migraine. They both kept her hands on her heads.

"What the hell Bonnie?" Katherine said when it was over.

"I got jealous." Bonnie had a smile dancing on the side of her lips.

"Bitch" Rebekah said between a small laugh.

"Besides it was a very weak one. Now let's go. I don't want to lose her intro" Bonnie goes towards he door mumbling _into the groove. _

Katherine and Rebekah followed her, with Katherine talking about the first time she went to Madonna's concert in the 80's.

The night was going to be awesome.

Who else to put these three bitches together than the biggest bitch of them all?

* * *

**So, this one was just hanging around my computer, so why not update it here?**

**I have few stories about DArk!Bonnie and its easier for me, cause i dont feel like connecting them at all, so...**

**I'll probably post them still this week.**

**Great, thank u guys for the reviews, u took ur time to tell me what u think, and that for me is precious, thanx again =]**


	3. Damon I

**Hey, thanx for the R&R! **

**So this is an old story I've had hanging around somewhere here at FF, ad Ive decided to make it shorter and faster. So, enjoy.**

* * *

"On the last email you've sent me you mentioned a boyfriend... Damon, is that right?" Lucy was curious.

Bonnie lips became a straight line, she was trying to find the best way to explain what happened to her boyfriend, Damon...All eyes were on her. The three eldest cousins were listening carefully and also realized with the details of the story that little Bonnie, wasn't so little anymore.

**flashbaaaaaaaaaaaaack**

"Bonnie saw it with her own eyes. She was preparing a romantic night for her boyfriend; it would be her first time.

He didn't know she was preparing this for him, and it would be tonight...Damon and Bonnie had it all, love, friends, beauty...she was happy like she never thought she could be. So she decided, it was the right moment to give him her virginity.

Finding happiness in Damon, who would've thought! But he captivated her; he made her feel, somewhat special. He called her little bird, kept her safe. He was going to arrive at any moment. The vanilla smell was all over the air. White and red candles spread around the room.

She had the sexiest black lingerie with stockings and fishnets on with black high heels, and she believed it was more than enough to turn him on. She was breathtaking. Her hair was falling down in perfect silk straight down to her back. It was all for Damon, and their special night. She was too excited, couldn't wait any longer. She heard his car and decided to check the window, hiding behind the curtain. A little bit dark but she could see him getting out of it.

But... someone else got out on the other side. Bonnie tried harder to see. A long brown hair. A girl... a GIRL? She walked around the car towards Damon, with her arms around her chest. She said something that Bonnie can't decipher. Something was very mechanical about Damon, very awkward.

He pushed the girl to himself...and what happened next...

Bonnie saw it with her own eyes. A kiss.

The same eyes corresponded immediately with tears. What was happening... who was that girl? The girl pushed him away and said something. Now she was sure as the girl was looking around for someone.

It was Elena. Or Katherine. At this point, She didn't really care... Bonnie stepped back until she fell sitting on the bed. In a fraction of seconds Bonnie's feelings went from sadness to pure concentrated rage. She was viciously furious. She cleaned up her face and decided that this night, would still be her night. She needed it. Thinking of hiding in case they get in the house she got into his closet. She sees a baseball with other things piling up against the wall, so perfectly standing there with a ball and a Cavalier baseball cap. Bonnie smirked at it devilishly. Grabbing the bat, and putting the hat on her head, she stomped towards the window noticing the car wasn't there anymore.

"Great" she thought "Don't worry Honey; you will still have your little surprise"

The first stroke hit his big mirror hard. Pieces fell everywhere. Bonnie laughed darkly, and couldn't believe what she was doing. The violent breakout continued. Every item Bonnie laid eyes on in his room received a hard efficient hit. She also ripped the curtains, the sheets, his clothes; everything was getting a bit of damage she got inside. She knew she could do it with her powers, but there is something so powerful about setting your rage free instead of bottle it up inside and thinking it's going to be alright. She also broke along the house some of his favorite art pieces.

"Yes, Bonnie Bennett, that's how it's going to be, when you think things are going to change and good things CAN happen to you, this is what you gonna get" She felt like a bratty kid. The smile on her face confused her. Was she happy? She believes the happiness came from releasing the hurt. She was hurt, but thankful she found out before giving her all to him. "Congratulations Bonnie, you made full of yourself AGAIN" Her screams echoed in the boarding house.

Walking outside in lace lingerie, high heels, baseball cap and holding the bat on her shoulder, she found Damon shutting his car's door.

He didn't really understand the scene "Bird!" He was surprised and eyeing her up and down "y-you look delicious!"

"Lustful bastard" she thought, leaning at the door frame.

"What are you doing here, thought I was going to see you only tomorrow..." he said, trying to kiss her, she backed down, and kept walking towards the street.

" You know, I've really thought you could love me, and that I deserved to be happy like everybody else, but you know what," she turned to him "I am very thankful Damon Salvatore for proving me wrong. No, no, no, don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw everything! Put your apology down honey" She was trying hard to breathe "call me psychotic, or even dumb, I am those things cause I believed you loved me!" she turned away, holding her tears. Came back a few steps to him, and screamed "If you're wondering why your windows smashed, your shirts are slashed, your house is trashed... yeah it was me. And if you're wondering why your room is destroyed and everything is fucked, IT WAS ME!"

Bonnie hit his car window breaking it into tiny pieces, and pointing the bat to him "Never get near me again Salvatore" She fast paced to where she hid her car. "

"What a dick! Oh my God, I feel so sorry that you had to handle this all by yourself" Apologized Lucy.

"I understand guys, but believe me, I am fine. That night was me going to hell and back."

"Did he come back? Or said something...tried to explain?"

"Every chance he gets, until today, he tries to explain but nothing concise comes out of his mouth" Bonnie said staring at her unfinished cupcake. She kept on telling her story...

"Inside her car a mixed scream and laugh came out of her mouth. She was surprised by the variety of feelings inside her chest. She drove to the grill, in need of something to drink. It was late night and she knew Matt would be friendly face wouldn't do her any bad. Parking in the back of the bar, She phoned him asking to meet her outside "And bring me a strong shot of something please, I'll explain when you get here" Her eyes were swollen and when she hopped out of the car she noticed she were still with the bat and the cap. And clothe less.

Matt came out holding a glass of wine "What's going on BonBon? Oh my God, what happened?" He embraced her. "What are you wearing...or...not wearing?"

She couldn't breathe so heavy her tears were coming down her face. Her makeup was coming undone as well "Matt, that freaking bastard can't let go of the past! Matt, he promised me he never really loved her; he made me believe...I am so dumb, I am feeling so dirty and stupid" She spoke between hiccups and deep breaths.

"What did Damon do? Let go of the past...wait, did you get him with someone else? Oh my, Bon, don't think about it. Here, drink this" He handed her the wine, and she drank it as if it was water in the desert.

Even though he felt bad for her, he couldn't forget he was holding his best friend -that happened to be hot- while she was wearing the sexiest lingerie ever."What are you doing with this bat and this cap? And I'm not complaining but where are your clothes?"

"I bashed everything in his house that belonged to him, I don't know, I just can't let go of the bat right now. My clothes are at his place... I wanted to surprise him, you know".

Matt kissed her forehead, still holding her "BonBon, I'm going to go in, finish closing the bar, I'm going to get you my shirt and we can go to my place ok?" She nodded, thanked and waited for him leaning against her car.

A few moments passed, and she wasn't feeling any better.

"And that's the reason why Baseball is my favorite sport" A male voice out of nowhere cut her blank stare into the dark. By the accent she thought it was Klaus or Elijah." Tell me where your league plays and I'll be there in the first seat, gorgeous".

She couldn't see the comment's owner. But it was not the day to play with her.

" Sure, I'll tell you where..." she answered loud while walking around" I should also tell you we like to hit skulls instead of balls, and yours looks perfect for my game right now".

She swung the bat, turning around and a handsome, tall guy was standing right in front of her

"Oooh, so feisty...and so hot" he said, looking down at her with the most malicious smile she ever saw.

Bonnie felt naked under his stare "Now, who the hell are you?" she inquired.

"You can call me 'coach'" With unbelievable speed he pinned her against her car.

Bonnie felt the urge of protecting herself when she felt his teeth ready to invade her neck's skin and instantly, the man flew four feet away.

Walking towards him, she said "Let's just say that I don't need one. Now get your stupid lines and fangs, shove both back inside your mouth and FUCK OFF!"

"Bonnie?" Matt called her name; she looked at him, and looked back where the vampire was supposed to be...nothing. "Let's go Bonnie; I got a bottle of vodka. You can use this shirt" They both got in the car. That night, she had a hard time to fall asleep, and she only did because Matt's arms round her felt somewhat protective and comforting."

"Bonnie, that's the why you are so different, so...grown and determined" Lucy felt a legit admiration.

"Thanks cousin. And no, I'm not that silly little Bonnie anymore. Things have changed" She tried to drive the attention away from her "Don't we have to be somewhere in a couple of hours Lucy?" She changed the subject, and Lucy caught the drift.

* * *

**This is the first Damon revenge, lol. I am working on other two. Also, I have three Kennett stories with Dark!Bonnie. But they are not coming out the way Ive wanted, so it might take a longer time.**

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it =]**

**Review if you feel like, thx**


	4. Klaus I

Bonnie woke up feeling the thickness of the liquid running down her forehead, reaching her right eyelid making it feel heavy. Opening it slowly, the first blink made the liquid run down the side of her nose, losing its quantity in the trail it was leaving. A drop gets to her mouth and the taste snaps her out of her unconscious state.

_It was blood._

"What the hell?"

Unable to move her arms and barely feeling her hands, Bonnie found herself in the dark, sounds or lights nowhere near her. She was not sure if what she was feeling was fear or anger. Whatever happened to her, or _whoever_ happened to her, would pay dearly. Trying to recover her last memory, all she could remember was being in her room, in her black XXL Madonna T shirt (which she used as a nightgown), tying her hair in a high bun, getting ready for bed.

Bonnie felt the chair's leather under her bare thighs. She was sitting down with her hands tied behind her back. Tired of the joke and feeling extremely dizzy and slow, she enchanted some words to free her hands from the knots.

Nothing happened.

"No way!" Her mind was a mess but the fact that her powers were not working made her worry.

It was feeling like a dream: her mind was fast and far, her senses uncordinated. She was literally _tripping._

A door opened somewhere near, startling her.

"Good morning my lovely"

_Hell no_, Bonnie thought to herself. Really? Kidnapped? What else is new...

"Should I ask where and why I am here?" Bonnie said in a funny slow voice. Her lips weren't moving as fast as she thought, as if she was drunk.

"I am glad you woke up, I do not have much time to wait" Klaus opened the curtains that were hiding a huge window. He liked to admire the night. No light came in, though.

What time was it?

He turned on a very dim light beside where he was now sitting. It only iluminated his side of the room.

"As I was saying, I am content to have you awake, love. Finally we can have a conversation"

Bonnie didn't move, in fact, in a very lazy way she said to Klaus "Don't make me repeat myself and answer me, _love_" mocking his way of saying the last word, with a laugh. Klaus smirked.

"I am glad you find your position amusing, witch. I do so myself, specially with _so little fabric_ covering your savoring skin" He glared at her bare legs.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly. Klaus got up and stood in front of her, removing a paper tissue from the side table he carefully cleaned the blood from Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie didn't react in any way, so he lick the blood instead of clean it "Is it hurting?" He asked after a lick.

She nodded yes like a little kid.

She didn't even see Klaus biting his own wrist and placing it into her lips. In a blink of an eye, she had her head being held by him, and while she was staring right into his creepy black eyes with veins pumping around it, she sucked his warm and metal-like tasting his pupils dilate with pleasure. Her head started healing while she was considering saying thanks. Klaus stepped away from her and went back to his seat.

"You are at my place, of course" Klaus said sitting down.

"Why was I bleeding?" Bonnie head fell back and she stared at the ceiling. It was spinning. She thought she was drunk, but again, the vampire blood would have healed her if that was the case._ It was magic_, she was sure.

"It breaks my heart to damage your pretty face, but as you know I cannot play nice with such powerful force as yours. I am sure you would not take my late night visit well so... I had to make a hole in your wall using your head"

"Have you ever heard of chivalry?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "I am just a girl, you brute!" Bonnie was laughing.

"I definitely see that. The problem is you are not 'just' a girl, and we both know that" Klaus was talking over her laughter "I apologize for my earlier behavior"

"Not accepted" Bonnie said immediately.

Klaus was having fun with the magic he had on her. Her reactions were all over the place. He wish he had more time to enjoy the drunk witch company "Miss Bennett, I have noticed you are very different from when I've left town. I have abducted you before and at that time you looked like a scared rabbit" Klaus got up and went straight to what looked like a liquor cabinet "You were not fond of vampires at that time. But it came to my knowledge that lately you are not only fond, but very intimate with them" Klaus poured the whiskey bottle content's into a cup "Why didn't you tell me before that you could embrace us with your arms and legs open? I would love to be the receiver of your new found affection for my kind"

Bonnie was trying hard to follow what he was saying. She had a innocent smile on her lips and that made Klaus smile back to her.

"Anyways, now I feel like I am holding a very poisonous snake captive! My point is" He drinks the shot of whiskey "I have heard and noticed all the things you have being doing lately. I guess you are having fun playing the wicked witch, and believe me it is really hot, but I do not quite like what you are doing"

"I am glad to know you like to hear news about me, you can always follow me on twitter instead of kidnapping me, you know" Bonnie ducked her lips. She was looking funny.

"I love your peculiar sense of humor" In a second Klaus was right behind her, a cup on one hand and other hand around her collarbone, massaging it "I know you are trying to lift the curse from the Petrova bloodline" Bonnie's eyes widened to the touch and revelation. _Whoever said that to him was going to pay,_ Bonnie thought, trying to register that information inside her head, even though her brain was a mess.

Who even knew that? Bonnie was really considering doing so. With her powers growing on a daily basis, she decided to put an end to that curse. Not for Elena, not for anybody. She decided to remove the Petrova curse in order to have control over Klaus and his hybrids. Also, it would keep herself from having to deal with Elena whining over how her life is so hard. Therefore, no more doppelgangers, no more bullshit from that part of town.

It was Bonnie's next and final step to see herself free from Mystic Falls, Klaus' control and being bossed around by vampires. She would disappear after that.

"If you give my powers... back now _wolf... I...I... _I promise it won't hurt too much when I kill you" Bonnie's eyes were shut, amking an effort to speak.

Klaus took another sip from his drink.

"Do you know how many witches I've had throughout this years? Hard to find one who says 'no' to _me_"

"If I were another one... If you thought I could be another one... you wouldn't need to tie me up and remove my powers" Her talk was slow "What difference does it make the amount of witches you've fucked in the past when you know I won't be another one of them?" The world was spinning slowly around her "I don't have time for this Klaus. What are you doing to my head? If I were you I would take the offer of dying a pain-free death"

"You will die if you kill me"

"Am I living at all?" Her voice was louder than she expected.

Klaus walked to the door "Jenny!" Klaus shouted at the corridor and a tall-skinny hybrid with red hair showed up "Prepare a hot bath in my suite". The ginger girl in tight clothes just bowed and left, not even bothering to see who was the girl in the room with Klaus.

"I assume you must be mad Bonnie. Let me offer you something to help you relax a little"

Bonnie narrowed her brows. _What the hell is he talking about..._.

Klaus was leaning by the door "When I was a young human a few centuries ago, it was common to show hospitality to visitors. Most tired travellers were bathed by the villagers whenever he or she arrived, as a welcoming gift"

"I couldn't care less"

"That animosity shows how tired you are, and I will, as a good host, take care of that. I still have some manners my lovely"

_What a weirdo_.

Klaus walked out of the room, turning the light off, leaving Bonnie in complete dark.

* * *

Bonnie's mind was too alert too sleep. Her eyes couldn't help but to try to find lights to locate herself. Her mind was also running everywhere. Why did he feed her blood? Who told him about her plans on Elena?

She needed to put her mind in order.

It bothered her a little to know she was being watched by Klaus in the past. She should have thought of that. She was a Bennett, probably Lucy and her were the only ones alive straight linked to the Originals. Of course Klaus would have his people spying on her. Bonnie felt stupid. What else about her did he know? About her 'friendship' with Katherine and his sister Rebekah? Rebekah was more than done with Klaus, they haven't being together for a while. Did he know about Kol?

Coming to think of that, maybe that is what he was talking about when he said something about embracing vampires with open legs. Bonnie couldn't help the laugh that came with that thought. She must have been really doped to be laughing at Klaus' stupid jokes.

The door opened again. Now Bonnie was being carried by Klaus bridal style. He walked to the end of the corridor entering a huge and luxurious room. Klaus looked at her face and she only had a silly smile on. He walked straight to the bathroom connected to the room. It was covered by a dark green granite with a few hints of white marble and gold details. A dark golden bath tube filled up with water and other fragrances was awaiting by the right corner of the room.

Bonnie was mumbling things Klaus couldn't understand. He closed the door and in front of the bath tube, he put Bonnie down standing up so he could rip her Madonna t-shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. Sliding his hand up her thigh, he introduces his fingers between her skin and panties. The touch made Bonnie shiver. He pulls it down slowly with both hands, also leaving it to fall to the floor.

"I am cold" Bonnie says in a whisper.

He did not answer and started to undo her brassiere. Since her hands were still tied behind her back, he had to rip that as well. He saw Bonnie's front body reflection on the mirror. He was amazed "I am glad you are not ashamed of being naked in front of me"

And Bonnie really wasn't "I have nothing to be ashamed of"

Klaus' eyes followed her expressive curves. That petite frame was asking him for exploration, and that made his mouth fill with water "I agree". Klaus lifted Bonnie again to lay her inside the tube, making her shiver with the sudden contact with the hot water.

"Is the water the way you like, love?"

Klaus took his shirt off in order to keep it from getting wet. Bonnie lazily stared at his skinny, yet toned upper body. She also noticed candle lights lined up around the bath tube. Was he trying to be romantic?

"It doesn't really look like you are trying to kill me Klaus, looks more like a date" Her voice was almost inaudible. _Two can play that game Hybrid,_ Bonnie thought.

Klaus smile seems to not fade away. So, she was right. And she had to play that wicked game in order to keep herself alive: Klaus was going to kill her, turn her into a vampire to make sure she would not be able to do magic again. She didn't believe how sick of him to turn her death scenario into a romantic date. That thought got Bonnie a bit desperate, but yet, the magic controling her head was unbalancing her feels.

"Why don't you until me? You are stronger than I am... my hands won't make any difference, I cannot hurt you" It was true "Also, I can show you how my hands can be _useful_" She completed her sentence by biting her lips.

_Fucking witch _"Nice try" Klaus liked the idea of having her tied there like a gif. He would unwrap it whenever he felt like. And that apparently didn't phaze Bonnie who still has a confident expression on her face.

Bonnie Bennett was different. Probably dangerous, now. She was too full of herself, she didn't lose her calm at any moment. _She was defying him, testing his limits as a man,_ Klaus thought. Was she feeling any fear? He remember how she would be disgusted by his presence, afraid like a little mouse cornered by the cat.

Klaus was staring at her face. Tracing her features with his eyes. He drove his hand to her hair and released it from the top bun. Her curls fell immediately down her shoulder, covering her collarbone and reaching her breasts. Some locks fell on her face, giving her a primitive, wild, sexy-like look. She was quiet now, eyes closed. Klaus took one of the white wash clots around the tube area and sank it in the water and he used it on Bonnie's face, to remove the remains of blood on her forehead, lips and chin. She let a moan out in complain to the pressure he was applying. That delicate sound made him feel guilty for hurting her earlier.

"Just unwind love" Klaus said to her in a low growl.

His eyes tracked a few water drops that went down her half open lips. Bonnie's tongue slowly played around the upper lip drinking it. He also watched how the water moved when she breathed. He grabbed a glass bottle and spread in the water its content which smelled like mint which was his favorite bath scent.

Klaus drove his hand to her neck, and started a circling movement around that area. Bonnie opened her eyes. Your neck is the last place you want a vampire in control of. He continued down her collarbone, reaching her chest. His hand felt so soft, so delicious. She was relaxing against her will...

He cupped her left breast and massaged it. The green liquid on his hand made the skin softer than it already was. He liked to feel her nipple harden under his hand which made his body corresponded with his member pumping blood into it. He took her other breast into the same movement, delighted with roundness of it.

Bonnie's lips let out low and sexy moans as soundtracks to Klaus's touches. Whatever hell was going on with her, Bonnie did not want it to stop. His pressure on her boobs were almost hurting and it was driving her even more insane than she already was. His hand took its time going down to treat the skin from her belly with concise movements. Movements that were making the hair on the back of Bonnie's neck stand up.

Her body was rattling the water but Klaus managed to focus on his job. The mint smell was taking his nostrils hostage. It was a scrumptious combination.

His fingers strolled down to her pelvis. He stared at her face in order to get her response for his advances. She was biting her lower lip, eyes closed. Finding her folds was like finding a buried treasure, so Klaus started digging with two fingers, and all Bonnie could do was curl her toes and let it take over her.

He opened her vulva and with the tip of his middle finger, playing with her bulb. Bonnie's body arched with the teasing, making her chest hit the water's surface. It was like a waterfall from the middle of her breasts flowing to her belly button. Klaus was really close to his limit: fucking her was not part of his plan.

"You know Bonnie, you look so much better when you are free from your judgmental criticism" Klaus followed how her breath became erratic when he plugged his fingers inside of her.

She answered with unintelligible words, but he was sure she was cursing him.

Bonnie was loving the invasion. She was not going to victimize herself or deny it. Her old self would be criticizing it for enjoying the pleasure her enemy was giving her. But it was so fucking good what that bastard was doing to her. However, she could also smell _death_ around the corner. Klaus fingers where trying to make her come undone, disconcert her, break her hard so he could play the final act.

The stress and expectation of what she was going to face and more importantly when her death would be, was a disturbing fuel to that ecstasy. Moments like that made Bonnie feel alive. So, so _wrong_... that word and all the prohibition and danger implied in it almost made her cum all by itself.

Klaus really knew what he was doing. It was no human the speed he was applying on her g-spot... It made her think of Kol. Damn, their were physically different but they were very alike when it came to dismantle her body. Klaus felt her partitions pulsate around his fingers as strong as a heartbeat. It made him reconsider not taking her; made him think of how her rings could strangle his hard cock in the same rhythm...

He took a deep breath in other to remember his plan. His mind was on fire and his eyes were as dark as his soul. The mosnter inside of him were begging to devour the witch.

Bonnie felt that already known aching in her channel, it was her orgasm building up. The thought of giving Klaus the pleasure to know he was capable of making her cum, didn't make her happy. Besides, cumming on his fingers was her death sentence signed by her own self... but there are somethings in nature that are impossible to control...

Her mouth opened when she reached her climax and Klaus locked her lips on a kiss, like he was trying to catch her scream of ecstasy, feeling her juices surround his fingers, mixed with water. Undoing the kiss and the touch, Klaus took advantage of the fact Bonnie was lost in her own bliss to, with both hands, grab her neck and sink her deep inside the water.

Bonnie's legs went upside while she was trying to impel her head out of the water, she finally escaped the ties that held her hands together and grabbed the liquid bottle that contained the remains of the mint liquid, cracking it and with the broken part she hits Klaus face with all strength she had left. He was caught by surprise. _Damn witch_, he thought, falling to the floor with blood spilling out the cuts on his face. It only made him angrier still enjoying the thrill of hunting and killing which showed how truly sadistic Klaus could be;

Bonnie managed to leave the bath tube and splashing water all around she runs to the door only to find it locked. She then runs towards the small window by the sink. Her idea of getting out of there by that window was turned down when she saw how far she was from the ground. She was not going to survive the fall, and with vampire blood on her system, dying was not an option.

Klaus was slowly approaching her "You are only making kill you more entertaining, witch. Come on, give it up. You will love to be one of us... and I can give you what your eyes were begging me minutes ago...for hours..." He was getting off with the idea of fucking Bonnie ruthlessly. Now he wanted her badly.

"You are not turning me Klaus, I don't want to live forever nor become something like you" Bonnie was fighting hard against whatever magic was trying to keep her scatty. She started looking around for anything she could use as a weapon.

Nothing.

She didn't want to become a vampire. Living forever never bought her. What would that be for? Bonnie was thought that **eternity is too much time to be under a curse.**

Klaus got to her in a blink of an eye, holding her naked body against the wall. Grabbing her neck and rubbing his underarm on her boobs on purpose, causing her frisson. He caresses her face with his free hand "Too late,Love" He breathed inside her lips in a loose kiss "Stop fighting me" He screams at her face like a lunatic monstrously transformed, his expression changes into a cinic look "Anything you want to ask for before I kill you?" He squeezed her neck even harder lifting her body up against the wall very easily.

Bonnie wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer, her vision was already blurry, her breath uneven, her blood running slowly. Her last human breath was about to be given when, suddenly, the force pressuring her throat together ceased.

Trying hard to open her eyes, she sees Klaus body falling limb to the floor.

Her lungs pull in violently all the air they possibly can, and Bonnie holds on to her neck feeling a lot of pain. _What happened_? Her brain was trying to catch up with the events.

Is that?

No. It cannot be.

Please, not him...

Kol Mikaleson stabbed Klaus right into his heart through his back, mercilessly. Bonnie was sure Kol was smiling, killing siblings was a regular family activity with the Mikaelson. She was not really paying attention, so all she could do was fall to her knees while breathing life back into her body.

Kol was now dragging Klaus lifeless and dry like a autumn leaf body by his hair, out of the bathroom.

Rebekah came in the room, running "Bonnie!" She held the witch's face, checking if she was fine "Bonnie are you ok?"

"How did you get here?" Bonnie whispered while Rebekah grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Bonnie's wet body.

"I went to your house tonight and you weren't there" Rebekah helped her up "I knew something was wrong" Rebekah held Bonnie's arm around her shoulders and helped her to walk, guiding her outside.

"Thank you Bex" Bonnie said slowly, holding the towel around her body.

She was tired and sore, whatever the hell just happened to her made Klaus top of her priority nemesis list. "Let's go home, you are okay now" Rebekah was walking Bonnie to her car, when she was stopped by Kol.

Bonnie wished she was being delirious, she wished Kol was just a product of her imagination. But no. He was there flesh and bones (very hot flesh and bones by the way)

"Leave us alone" Kol said to Rebekah.

"I am taking her home" Rebekah replied.

Kol gazed at his sister with a look that suggested he was not going to repeat himself. Rebekah turned to Bonnie in a asking way. Bonnie nodded "It is okay Bex" Rebekah went back inside stomping in anger. Kol promised he would not bother Bonnie. She would be around if her friend needed help.

Kol's expression was not his usual sarcastic grin, for some reason he looked very irritated.

"What are you doing here" Bonnie said lowly, annoyed.

Kol saw her trembling, probably with cold, and gave her his jacket. She took it barely feeling the tips of her fingers. Letting the towel fall down, she rapidly covered her naked and wet body. That vision made Kol instantly deal with clear memories involving that same body being possessed by him in very deviant ways.

"I've just dagger my brother in the heart for you, you are welcome"

"I didn't ask for you to save me"

He held her chin firmly, forcing her to look at him "Instead of defy me, you should be thinking of how you can show gratitude"

"Are you done with this? I am tired and I can't deal with you right now"

Kol did not like her attitude, which was nothing new. The hand that held her chin let go of it in order to hold her neck tightly enough to convince her deal with him right now "I don't like playing hero, Bonnie Bennett. Hell knows the reason why I saved you tonight when I am the one want to kill you with my very own hands"

Bonnie restrained a tear. She has been choked and threatened by the Originals twice this night. It was a lot to take in. That meant that she was more than she thought she was. She was heat for the Originals, she knew it. And with his face so close to hers, she gathered the last fuck she had to give "I am not afraid of you" her lower lip tremble a little.

Kol couldn't help but notice that even though she went through hell in his brother's hands a few moments ago she was still a fighter, not letting him affect her. Even without her powers, she was yet powerful, fierce. Things like these only made his feelings -those feelings he thought were dead with his humanity- _grow stronger_... _You should be Bonnie_, he thought to himself. God, how he wanted to kill her and put an end to whatever emotions she gave him. But for some reason, he could not avoid protecting her, making sure she was safe.

They were interrupted by Rebekah who was back from inside the mansion holding two witches by the neck "Give her powers back" Rebekah threw them on the ground. After some chanting and Bonnie confirming she had her powers back, Rebekah cracked the witches' necks broken. Bonnie was too tired to lecture Rebekah about killing witches, but she would eventually do so.

"Come Bonnie, I'll take you home"

Passing by Kol, she gets into Rebekah's Porsche and leave without looking at him.

"I am sorry Bonnie, I didn't know what to do" Rebekah said, now driving far from the mansion "I had to call him. Klaus is out of control! Kol would not forgive me if I something happened to you and he wasn't aware...He _fucking_ loves you, you know, in his own way"

Bonnie did not want to think about it, all she wanted was to sleep and be very far away from Kol. Bonnie knew about his feelings, for she felt the same.

* * *

Watching the car leave the place, Kol hears his two older brothers approaching.

"You have to let her go, witches and vampires do not blend" Elijah's voice was calm.

"Spare me from your hypocritical lecturing, Elijah"

Elijah knew Kol and Bonnie had a brief but significant relationship in a not so distant past. His brother was deep in whatever feeling he developed. It could not be. Falling for humans was already a huge mistake; falling for witches is like demons falling for angels.

"She got under your skin brother, admit it. You want to kill her because now you have something to care about... _she is your weakness_"

"Says who falls for every Petrova he meets" Kol looked to Elijah, who didn't deny the accusation. Kol explained "Klaus tried to turn her into a vampire tonight in order to vanish the Bennett line once for all"

"So she can really end the Petrova curse, after all" Finn finally spoke. Otherwise Klaus would not bother the trouble of killing his brother's favorite human, in fact, the maid said they have spent a good part of the night locked in his suite" Finn was teasing his younger brother.

Kol clenched his teeth ready to make Klaus pay for that.

"Her powers are growing I've been told. It took three witches to remove them from her. Rebekah killed two, and the third one fled" Elijah was looking around the mansion "Apparently you and Klaus are not the only Mikaelsons charmed by the witch. Rebekah is very close to her lately"

"Poor witch, have to deal with our sister unbalanced mood" Finn sighed " And Klaus is a pathetic idiot, for he knows we need to keep the Bennett line alive and close to us as possible. They are part of who we are. Besides, we owe this to Ayanna"

"Klaus does not understand the meaning of the word 'owe'" Elijah stated "He will end up having us all killed by his stupid ideas"

"Yes. I think it is time for us to us Klaus on a tighter leash. That is the why I called you two here" Kol pointed to the house. His brothers started walking in.

Kol followed them, thinking to himself when was he going to stop caring about Bonnie Bennett so much. When you are immortal, time is what you have the most, and time could be an undefined curse. **And eternity is too much time to be under a curse, after all. **

_That is exactly what she used to say._

* * *

**So, I kinda love and hate this story. It took me a while to make it, and I decided to not sugarcoat it. So I just hope you didn't feel ofended by it or anything. I love Kennett, but I didn't wanted to make it toooooo romantic.**

**Review if you feel like, I appreciate knowing what I am doing wrong**

**Thank you for your time **

**See ya =]**


	5. Elijah I

**First of all, thanx for the previous readings, faves and reviews, I really really love it, because I love to know if I am doing some right or wrong, it is always helpful. My Bonnie needs to get more devilish and evil, I now, but I'll get there, I am still destroying her morals and sense of right and wrong, lol**

**Enjoy this Bonlijah stuff here, and if you like, there's more to come**

**Sorry for any mistakes, English isnt my native language. But I did a review, so it must be ok  
**

**ps. Hopkins is Bonnie's father's surname  
**

**ps 2. Bonnie's dress and hair is the same as the story image ok?  
**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett hopped out of the black car after driving for an hour away from Mystic Falls, and handed the keys to the valet in charge of housing the cars. Dismissing him a smile, she is accosted by another young man who bowed lightly and offered his hand, escorting her up the stairs until the door, giving her the whitest smile she ever saw.

Bonnie has never been to a place like this before. It was an extreme display of luxury and glitz. But since her magic predicted he was going to be in this party...

The entrance was a huge wooden red door sculpted with scary details that if she had more time in her hands, she would try to decipher what it was trying to say. Protecting the white marbled entrance was Greek style pilasters that made Bonnie feel extremely small.

She decided to attend this ball in order to find _someone _she was looking for a while. She dressed up in a long black gown, so sleek that she felt like the fabric and her skin were one, long lace sleeves and crew necked surrounding her throat tightly. Backless, it had a cut on her lower back, making it sexy but still classy. She had only cat-eyeliner and red lipstick on as makeup, and her hair was all tight to a bun encircled with a braid, it made her resemble a goddess.

Bonnie really loved her look, wishing she had more opportunities in the future to dress up. She was all by herself in that place packed with aristocrats and famous figures, it smelled like money. She entered the big front hall and was greeted by a really tall and polite hostess "Your name, please, Madam?"

"Bonnie Hopkins" her voice was firm. Bonnie looked around seeing some elderly people looking back at her with curiosity.

The hostess took some time to look at what looked like a booklet with names written in cursive.

"I don't think I see your name here-" She said, glancing at Bonnie.

"Look again" Bonnie smiled sure her magic worked.

The hostess did as she was told and there it was "Pardon me for the inconvenience, Miss Bennett. Please, do come in"

Bonnie was not invited and she was sure by the people in that place that she was the youngest one of them all. Marching straight into the gigantic room, containing the astonishment, she looked up and instantly fell in love with the painting on the ceiling. Some of them looked like angels with wings and halos, but they had no eyes. Holding their hands were creatures with similar bodies, but with red eyes and no halos. _Should she judge this party and guests according to_ _the ceiling painting_, she thought. It was not just a coincidence.

Her initial plan was to find _him_ as soon as possible, if not, just leave. But the fanciness around her was catching her attention and poking her human greedy side more than she expected, making her want to stay longer.

A waitress dressed like a penguin approached her "Would you a like a glass of Shipwrecked Heidsieck, Madam?"

Whatever the hell that was Bonnie accepted with a cordial smile, her black nails contrasting with the like golden liquid. She drank it and was surprised by the lightness of its taste. Champagne at its finest. She felt like a rock star, not helping the side smile that came on her lips.

After the first wave of excitement for the new place crashed, Bonnie got to focus better on what she was there for.

A few men came her way with small talk and curiosity, for they have never saw her there before. She didn't say her real name, for she knew it could be dangerous. She didn't know who they were but she was sure they have heard the name Bennett before, if they were supernatural beings. She was not trying to find out about that, so she dismissed each one of them with grace.

She thought of how dangerous it really was for her to be in a place like that, surrounded by powerful humans and other creatures all by herself. She sighed at the thought of who exactly was those people.

Walking to the bar, she was interrupted by a man holding a glass with what looked like the same drink she was having. He was as tall as her, for she had those 7 inch heels on. She was surprised by the way he showed up and almost fell trying to avoid bumping into him.

He smiled briefly "I am sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes" Bonnie said softly "I was not paying attention and almost ran over you, I am sorry"

"Don't be" He smiled again "I didn't mean to scare you, just to introduce myself to you" He explains himself quickly "I am Shane. Atticus Shane" Bonnie smiled and took the he was offering in a shake.

"Nice name...Atticus. I am Bonnie Hopkins"

He was studying her face, and Bonnie blushed under his intense stare "It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Hopkins"

Bonnie laughed at that obvious attempt of finding out her marital status, still made her think: was she looking that old? "Miss... You can call me Bonnie. And it is nice to meet you too, Mr. Shane"

He smiled again at her, feeling glad he was corrected "So, Bonnie, would you like to join me for a drink?" He pointed his cup at the bar, which was really close to them.

Bonnie liked Mr. Shane, especially his curly hair. It gave him a very calm and sweet air. His frank smile kind of disarmed her a little bit.

"I'd love to, but I can't" Her voice was genuine and she continued as he pouted "I came here to meet a friend, and I really need to find him"

"Oh... Oh, I get it, I-" he looked truly upset.

"No, not that kind of friend, it is strict business" Bonnie asked herself why she was giving away that information to someone she didn't know... must be his smile.

"Would you..." Shane gathered some courage "Since you are busy tonight, would you mind to exchange contacts?" He felt bold, not really his type of thing to do, but she really got his attention "And we could just...you know, meet up for some coffee or dinner" She intimidated him. He was afraid she was going to say no, but he needed to give it a try.

"Sure" Bonnie narrowed her eyes, thinking if she should give him her real number. The man with sweet smile and innocent face grabbed his cell phone and was waiting for her to say it. The decision Bonnie made about what number she would give was abrupt, but she didn't regret it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shane, I really have to go"

"See you later, hopefully, Bonnie" he bowed to kiss her hand, locking eyes with her and then, moved out of her way.

Bonnie liked the chivalry act, so delicate and thoughtful. Even so, she could not stay and get to know him, for she had a to meet him urgently.

She could just hope he was there, after all.

She was trying to get in touch with him for the longest time, and for some reason, he would not return her calls nor pay her a visit. Bonnie even tried magic to locate him. Did not work.

Why was he running from her? She took him for many things, and coward was not one of them, therefore she could not understand why he wouldn't get back to her.

Standing in front of the bar she returned her glass, now empty. She wanted to try something stronger but she was afraid of getting too drunk before finding him, so she asked for another glass of that same champagne with pompous name.

Elijah Mikaelson walked downstairs holding a blonde woman by the waist. She was immensely beautiful.

Elijah stood by one of the steps and greeted three old men with a polite handshake. He looked around the ball room like he was looking at a thanksgiving feast. The blonde whispered something on his ear and he smirked in return. A few other people greeted him with a shorthead bowing, for he was an Original, and for some in the room, that was the highest of all positions, and respect should be payed.

The room had vampires blending in, picking their meals for later that night. Who ever was throwing that party knew how to keep both species entertained.

Elijah kissed the blonde on her neck and mumbled something in her ear. He left her talking to an older woman and walked towards the bar, in order to have his favorite liquor served. Something catches his sight.

He stops right behind a long black dress, tightly delineating ravishing body curves, framing an uncovered back, brandishing a glossy dark skin.

Elijah licked his lips. Looking at it for a while gave him the sensation that he has seen that _derriere_ before...

"I was starting to think I was wrong, Mr. Mikaelson" The voice was coming from the lady in front of him, speaking loud enough to be heard "For a moment I thought I wasn't going to find you here" The fact that she didn't see him, yet, she knew he was there (checking her out), confirmed Elijah's presumptions.

"Good evening, Miss Bennett" She turned around, facing him when he was done saying her namein the most polite way he could. He was not happy to see she found him.

Bonnie Bennett... Somehow she got in. She found out where he was going to be and she went to him. She was looking... mature. Beautiful. For some reason he did not want to know, the Bennett witch was standing right in front of him, staring up and down at his tuxedo with a short smile framed by her glossy red lips.

Her presence bothered him a little, for Elijah didn't like witches much.

"Wonderful party isn't it?" Bonnie sipped her glass "So easy to get in" she laughed in a mocking way.

That Bonnie Bennett standing in front of him was different from what he ever thought she could be. Never have him thought she could be so elegant nor pretty. He never really paid attention to her, so...

He nodded to the bartender behind the bar she was leaning her elbow at, and he served Elijah a glass of scotch. In order to get the glass, he got his body too close to Bonnie's, stretching his arm beyond her, reaching his drink. Bonnie smelled his cologne;

Elijah didn't move away from her, and still close, he says in a low voice "What is it that made you come after me, Miss Bennett...what do you want?"

She turned her head, lifting it up a little, intentionally too close to his face "You, Elijah Mikaelson. I want you" her tone was serious and her look was like a sharp knife.

Bonnie placed her glass back on the bar without undoing their stare "I'll save a dance for you. Come and take it when you stop being afraid of me" She walked away.

Elijah narrowed his eyes, watching her slow walk towards the other room where the music was being played live.

At the Music room, Bonnie saw couples swinging with the music. A few of them with actual good rhythm, and others not so much. The sound was fascinating. Bonnie got closer to the minimal stage and she recognized the singer. A funny thought crossed her mind: was Natalia Kills also a vampire, like the majority in that party? What about Mr. Shane?

That night, Natalia Kills was turning most of her songs into slow-paced dance piano versions. She was dressed in a golden fabric with bangs covering her eyes, in a very peculiar way. Her voice was high pitched and quite dramatic. She really knew how to put feeling in the music, and dancing to it was only natural.

Bonnie held her arms, trying to avoid getting despair. She never had to deal with that Mikaelson. She only had one experience with him when they were dealing with Klaus, and he happened to let her down. And lately, he was avoiding her for some reason she couldn't understand. Was he guilty? Or even ashamed for not keeping his word? He was a man of manners and taste after all. Bonnie had her reasons to be there right now and only he could help her. She would wait until the end of the song, if he didn't show up, she would leave and make sure his life would be the hell he was denied to go when he died to be immortal.

"I hope the invitation to dance is still up" Elijah spoke out of nowhere, extending his right hand to Bonnie.

She held an incoming smile and took his hand. Elijah guided her to the dance floor, pulling her to himself in a very gentle way, with a fair distance between both bodies, making sure they would still able to have a conversation and perfect dance moves.

Another song was about to start, and Bonnie smiled recognizing one of her favorite songs.

Elijah felt her very warm skin when he held her waist, she arched to the contact of his cold hand.

The music was embracing the ambient perfectly: it had a dark vibe, just like the room, and the sound was in a perfect volume. Elijah looked at Bonnie's face while she was placing her hand on his shoulder: she looked calmand comfortable.

The piano started to fill the room with notes:

"_You like the smell of blood when its pumping like a factory_

_Ooh, you like your words to cut, You like to choose your best artillery..."_

Bonnie was not expecting Elijah to be such a good dancer. It was weird to see him ripping hearts out and now this. She could not connect both characteristics.

"What do you want from me, Miss Bennett?" He finally spoke to her and he didn't sound too interested on the answer "What could I possibly do for you?"

She sighed, choosing in her head the best words being muddled by his cologne "I need your... help"

"_I wonder who you're thinking of who am I...Am I the epitome_

_Of everything you hate and you desire? You love me like an enemy..." _

"That is obvious. I inform you I don not have much time so be forward, if you can"

"I need you to tell me where Ayanna is buried" Bonnie saw his surprise "My magic can't find her grave"

Elijah spun her around, getting her even closer to him than before. He studied her face with the little light hitting it and decided to share what he knew "Her grave is under protection, no magic can find it"

"_You can run, you can hide, but sooner or later  
It's gonna cut like a knife, sooner or later  
Nowhere to go I'm already inside, you know _

_No one will__love you__like I love you, 'Cause love is a suicide..."_

Bonnie cursed looking to the side "Where is it, Elijah? I know you know" Her tone was demanding.

Elijah turned her around and held her with her back against his chest. He liked the closeness and how she swayed to the music against him. Bonnie was a good dancer, and she fitted right into his arms.

"What makes you think I would tell you, Miss Bennett?"

"_It feels so surgical how you dissect every mistake I make  
You're like an animal you bite me hard with every breath I take"_

He knew she had something to offer, otherwise, she wouldn't even try to reach him, the witch wasn't stupid. "Will you threaten me like you did Klaus if I don't tell you?"

Bonnie swallowed dry feeling Elijah's breath on her neck, his hands on her hips. She wouldn't let him turn tables on her now.

She kept on moving slowing, not breaking their rhythm. She firmly rattled her body against his, making

Elijah groan lowly. Something inside of Bonnie was making her provoke him, purposely.

"_When I'm on the edge you won't let me fall  
Rope around my neck but you won't take it off  
And I'm hearin' voices sayin' It's time that you know it  
Go ahead if you mean it, just go ahead if you mean it..."_

She manages to turn around and face him again "If you help me find Ayanna's grave, I will bring Tatia back to life" That name made his eyes flash and his expression change. Elijah hardened, but controlled his reactions.

That was a promise Bonnie wasn't sure if she could keep, but all her other cards where no good for this game. She needed to get him to help her, does not matter how.

Guiding their steps around the room faster, he was trying to digest what she said. How dare she? A probably still teenager witch coming to him with this audacity andlunacy.

Elijah decided to show the witch she shouldn't be playing with fire, others like her did, and burnt at stakes for trying.

"_Close your eyes...Count to 10...Take the bullet out again  
Say my name...Hit me hard...Put that gun right to my heart...Bang  
'Cause love is a suicide...love is a suicide"_

He turned her back to him again, roughly holding her there. Bonnie felt rage on his grip while he held her hips. "I could tear you apart in seconds right here, right now, Miss Bennett, and compel everybody you know to forget that you have ever existed, and right now you are giving me good reasons to do so"

The piano solo was very loud, but Bonnie was sure Elijah could hear her heart racing. He held one side of her neck and kept her ear close enough to his lips "You have ten seconds to convince me you deserve to leave this building with life. If yes, I will take you to Ayanna as soon as possible. If not, I will drain this luscious body of yours dry" his voice was a growl and she felt his fangs coming out on her neck, his cold hand inside her dress through the open back, pressing her thorax against his body, feeling her heart racing against his palm, his thump and the tips of his other fingers rubbing her lower breast skin "...It would be a pleasure to drink to the very last drop of your blood" Bonnie made an effort trying, in vain, to release herself from Elijah's hold, his hand straight to her heart just waiting for her response to trigger his killer side and rip her heart out.

She was afraid that could not be her end! And she was sure the smell of her fear was making him even hungrier for her witch blood, his breath like fire on her neck.

_No, Bonnie, you can not be afraid_, she instructed herself. _This will no be my end!_

Not afraid, not anymore. Bonnie had to remind herself of who she was: Bonnie fucking Bennett. That conviction is above all fear, is the fuel for her being. Even if fear might lurk around, she will still fight. He was not going to make her back down.

"Come on Elijah, kill me. Kill Me! Do you really think I am afraid of your kind?" Her voice was trembling but yes, she was taunting him. He looked up to the side of her face. She breathed deep "Huh? See? You won't kill me because I know where Tatia is and you know you want to see her again" He retracted his fangs "Take me to Ayanna and I as soon as I can, I will grant your wish" Bonnie hoped she was right.

The music went off and people applauded loudly, while the singer took a bow and mumbled several 'thank you', preparing to start another song.

The fact that Elijah did not kill her, made Bonnie remember why she needed to find Ayanna's tomb in order to reach the next level of her sorcery. Ayanna took her Grimoires to the grave, literally.

Elijah felt a little bit pathetic. He gave in so easily just because he heard Tatia's name. The fact that the Witch knew his soft spot, didn't make him happy at all. Why would he spare her life under such promise from her? Because Elijah knew that if there were someone that would have the power do such thing, this someone was Bonnie Bennett. And he needed to give this leap of faith.

"I hope you keep your word witch"

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

The Originals buried Ayanna, as told by Rebekah. They were there with her in her funeral, in a sign of respect., for Ayanna was considered by them as family. The original plan was to have Rebekah to help,but when she was going to direct her to Ayanna's grave, she went missing for a few days now. Who else would help her? She never talked to Finn before. Klaus? Impossible. And she was sure she didn't want to have the need to ask Kol for anything, because he asks nothing less in return than her body completely surrender to his wishes... Bonnie fought the thoughts of Kol's hot body and refocused on Elijah who was the only person on earth who could truly help her right now, all she could count on.

That super model that was with him came after Elijah "I thought you've left, honey, I couldn't find you anywhere" she was puring like a cat and Bonnie couldn't make up where she was from, she never heard that accent before. Elijah introduce Bonnie to her "Anja, I would like you to meet Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie extended her hand, but the model ignored it with a quick side eye. Bonnie jaw fell open in disbelief.

Elijah found that extremely rude, and for a man like him, manners were essential. When she turned her face to meet his eyes, he started compelling her "You are going to behave like a civilized human being, not an animal and take Miss Bennett's hand and treat her with respect. And then you are going to leave straight to my place and punish yourself for such inadequate behavior until I get there, do you understand me, Anja?"

The girl nodded yes with really wide eyes and automatically did what she was told. Bonnie thanked Elijah and felt like asking why he did that but he cut her "Don't thank me Miss Bennett, I didn't do it for you. I just can not stand this century people's manners"

Bonnie thought of how ripping people's heart with your own hands could be classified as good manners, but she let go of trying to analyze Elijah's centuries year-old mind and started following him who glanced at her "Shall we go now? It is going to be a long travel" and guiding her by her upper arm he places her by his side and starts to move along the ball'sguests towards the entrance door, both walking like the two bad motherfuckers they were, drawing completely the attention from the crowd.

Bonnie suddenly got extremely excited with the huge step she was taking forward...getting to know the reason why she was who she was, who started it all... she was proud of herself and she couldn't wait to learn more about Ayanna, in hope that wherever she was, she was proud of her too.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Hey! Bonlijah ladies and gentleman!**

**FYI, song: Natalia Kills-Love is a suicide  
**

**This story has 3 parts, but I really want to squish it into only 2. Im still deciding if im going to include smut in it, bcs I dont really see Bonnie and Elijah that way, but I was thinking about Bonnie being all lolita like with him, and maybe, if you guys want, I get some lolita Bonlijah smut on, so let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate your review lol**

**God bless, see ya =]**


End file.
